musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Future Sound of Egypt
Future Sound of Egypt ist eine Veranstaltungsreihe und Radioshow des ägyptischen Uplifting Trance-Duos Aly & Fila. Die Radiosendung wird jeden Montag auf dem Internetradiosender Digitally Imported (DI.FM) weltweit ausgestrahlt. Geschichte Am 28. Februar 2006 erfolgte die erste Ausstrahlung der Radioshow Future Sound of Egypt, die jeden Montag von 22:00 bis 23:00 Uhr Mitteleuropäischer Zeit auf dem Internetradiosender Digitally Imported (DI.FM) sowie über 50 Armada Music - Home to the music you love|sprache=en-US|zugriff=2017-02-19}} weiteren Stationen empfangen werden kann. Während dieser Zeit präsentieren Aly & Fila neue und teilweise noch unbekannte Musikstücke sowohl aus den hauseigenen Labels FSOE Recordings, FSOE Excelsior und FSOE Clandestine als auch aus Fremdlabels. Veranstaltungen right|250px|FSOE 300 in Prag Unter Future Sound of Egypt sind Aly & Fila auch als Organisator von Musikveranstaltungen weltweit aktiv. Episodenmeilensteine Beginnend mit Episode 200 werden die jeweiligen Jubiläums-Folgen besonders hervorgehoben und mit Eventveranstaltungen an den unterschiedlichsten Orten zelebriert, darunter auch historisch, als Aly & Fila am 11. September 2015 als erste DJs der Welt vor den Pyramiden in Gizeh aufgetreten sind oder auch bemerkenswert, wie der FSOE 350 bei dem Kloster Leubus in Polen, wo das weltweit größte kostenlose Trance-Event des Jahres stattgefunden hat. Für jede Veranstaltungsreihe wird eine spezifische Hymne vorbereitet und unter FSOE Recordings veröffentlicht. FSOE Club Nights Im Februar 2016 wurde die Marke Future Sound of Egypt um ein Club-Nächte-Prinzip erweitert. Dabei werden weltweit Talente aus der eigenen Agentur und dem Label FSOE Recordings präsentiert. * Weitere Events Am 7. Oktober 2014 organisierte Future Sound of Egypt ein Event im Space Sharm in Scharm asch-Schaich mit Paul van Dyk, Will Atkinson und Omnia, wodurch alle drei DJs ihr Debüt in Ägypten gaben''. Am 2. Juli 2016 organisierte man eine Veranstaltung unter einem nochmals anderen Konzept ''FSOE Island, nämlich erstmals auf einer Insel. Stattgefunden hat es auf Governors Island im Bundesstaat New York mit Größen wie M.I.K.E. Push, Sean Tyas, Solarstone und The Thrillseekers. Anfang 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Aly & Fila mit einer eigenen Bühne "Future Sound of Egypt" am 22. Juli 2017 auf Tomorrowland präsent sein werden, auf einem der weltweit größten Events mit bereits restlos ausverkauften 360.000 Karten. Als DJs sind hier Aly & Fila, M.I.K.E. Push und The Thrillseekers bekannt. Am 11. März 2017 stellt man eine Bühne auf dem Lucky Festival in Tacoma in den USA. Hier findet die Vertretung durch Aly & Fila, Ferry Tayle, Jordan Suckley, Mark Sherry, Monoverse, Orjan Nilsen, ReOrder und Simon Patterson statt. Auszeichnungen Wonder of the Year Im Jahr 2011 beginnen Aly & Fila damit ihren Track des Jahres unter der Rubrik Wonder of the Year im Rahmen ihrer Sendungen vorzustellen. Seit Jahr 2016 stimmen die Zuhörer selbst darüber ab, welches Stück diese Auszeichnung erhält. Nachfolgende Auflistung gibt hierüber Auskunft. Radioshow Seit 2014 befindet sich Future Sound of Egypt an der Spitze bei TrancePodium, eine renommierte Abstimmung unter den Trance-Liebhabern. * 2014 Best Radioshow/Podcast/Cloudcast (TrancePodium) * 2015 Best Radioshow/Podcast/Cloudcast (TrancePodium) * 2016 Best Radioshow/Podcast/Cloudcast (TrancePodium) Diskografie Die Nachstehende genannten Veröffentlichungen unter FSOE Recordings stellen die Hymnen der einzelnen Veranstaltungsreihen von Future Sound of Egypt, beginnend bei Episode 200, dar. * 2012 200 (FSOE 200 Anthem) * 2012 Sand Theme (FSOE 250 Anthem) * 2013 The Journey (FSOE 300 Anthem) (vs. Fady & Mina) * 2014 Eye 2 Eye (FSOE 350 Anthem) (meets Roger Shah feat. Sylvia Tosun) * 2015 A New Age (FSOE 400 Anthem) (with Omar Sherif & Jonathan Carvajal) * 2016 Kingdoms (FSOE 450 Anthem) (with Ahmed Romel) Videografie Im Folgenden werden die Aftermovies zu den Jubiläumsepioden von Future Sound of Egypt aufgeführt, beginnend bei Episode 200. * 2011 Episode 200: Im Echo Temple in Scharm asch-Schaich * 2012 Episode 250: Im Space Sharam in Scharm asch-Schaich * 2013 Episode 300: In Buenos Aires, Mexico City, Space Sharam, Amsterdam und Prag * 2014 Episode 350: In Medellin, Space Sharam, Buenos Aires, New York City, San Salvador, London und am Kloster Leubus in Lubiąż * 2015 Episode 400: In San Jose und bei den Pyramiden von Gizeh in Kairo * 2016 Episode 450: Bei den Tempeln in Luxor Weblinks * Future Sound Of Egypt Webseite (english) abgerufen am 4. Februar 2017 * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Radioshow Kategorie:Musiksendung (Hörfunk) Kategorie:Trance Kategorie:Festival der elektronischen Musik